The Moon Goddess and A Summoner
by XTRA GREEN
Summary: One shot between Diana and an OC named Relfur. Hope you Enjoy!


**First time doing a lemon so dont hate, or do, i can't stop you, but any way onward!**

_Darkness, thats all i felt, it's all i saw, i looked around more to see if there was anything else but all i saw was darkness. Then i looked up and there was the most amazing thing i had ever seen, there in the sky a giant globe of white light shown down on me, i felt its coldness and embraced it. I felt power now flowing through me, i closed my eyes breathed in then breathed out opening them again, but now instead of the globe there was darkness again. I punched my fist out in anger hitting something hard like stone, punching again much harder this time i burst through._

I awoke in my room breathing heavily, 'a dream just a dream' i thought, i got up walking to my kitchen, i whispered a few words under my breath and a cup floated to my hands. i then poured some water into the cup, looking out the window, 'i still can't believe the league had made me of all people a summoner, even though the things i have done would destroy people'. i then walked back to my room and layed down letting sleep take me again.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_, i slammed my fist into my alarm turning it off, i grunted as i got up. looked at my clock, _6:30 am_, i sighed, got off the bed and walked to my armor stand. There was the special robe that i had made, it was mostly basic robe, it was a white with emerald swirls that went up and down the robe. it also was a few inches shorter than the other summoners robes,there was a V cut shape at the bottom that went all the way to my crotch. I slipped it on with ease and made my way out the door. I lifted the hood on my robe covering my dark brown hair that almost covered my eyes, i made my way to the cafeteria to get something to eat, as i made my way through the halls it was quiet and smiled under my hood enjoying the silence.

'ahh its nice when there isnt a lot of people out' i thought to myself, as i rounded the corner i stopped, feeling someones presents behind me i turned around my smile disappearing behind my hidden face. There standing behind me was Shen, looking at me as if something bad had happened, "what do you want Shen?" "the head summoner wants to talk to you immediately", i looked at him for a moment, 'what does the head summoner want with me?' i thought, "okay ill talk to the head summoner after i eat", he then sighed, grabbed my arm and then i felt a rush as the air was knocked out of me and we were teleported.

"What the fuck Shen!" i glared at him, he simply stared forward and bowed, i then looked forward and saw the Head Summoner Vessaria, she looked at Shen, "you may leave", and with that Shen was gone. I now looked at Vessaria, "what do you want Vessaria", she looked at me her face becoming serious, "its about Diana, she was on vacation when she got kidnapped by the Rakkor". In an instant I was up and out the door,the head summoner appeared next to me, "when?" "Yesterday and Relfur?" I stopped and turned to her, "please come back alive", she then walked away. I stood there for only a moment, I rushed out of the institute.

Mine and Diana's relationship was mutual, I summoned her every game, we had a trust that had formed soon after I made it to challenger, a bond where we trusted each other. I whispered a few words, "teleport" I whispered. Instantly I felt my stomach twist as if my insides were being drained out, the longer the distance the more the pain seemed to feel. I appeared outside a cell, looking inside a saw her, she looked horrible, hanging from the ceiling by chains, her arms and sides cut, lashes to her back. I felt anger growing inside me, I blew the cell door off its hinges, Diana slowly looked up, eyes opened wide, I saw tears starting to form. I started to walk towards her but then heard guards coming talking loudly, "finally, boss said we could do whatever we wanted to her" one said, "oh I bet you she is tight as fuck" they laughed. Rage boiled inside me, rocks started to float upward, the guards walked in shocked, "who the hell are you" one said, they both drew their weapons. I turned to them, my eyes glowing a slight grey, my pupils green, "_I am your new worst nightmare_" I growled, the first one charged me, I instantly created a pure white fireball, throwing it at the man, he was engulfed in flames and screamed. I turned to the second, he looked at his now dead burning friend then to me and ran out, I instantly flashed in front of him, my hand grabbed his throat, _"the moon destroys those that try to defile her worshipper_" I said as my power released into him making him explode. Blood flew everywhere, I calmed down my eyes returning to their normal emerald, I mumbled a few words, the blood sizzled off my robe. I walked back to Diana, who looked at me in shock, I picked up a key off the burnt guard and unlocked her restraints, she fell into my arms and started sobbing. I had never seen her like this, I rubbed her back gently while whispering some words, "heal" I whispered and a green energy engulfed us, her cuts and bruises healed. I picked her up bridal style and flashed outside of the Fort she was held in.

I walked until it was nightfall, Diana had fallen asleep in my arms, I noticed a small lake and walked over to it, setting her down softly not to wake her. I undressed, folding my clothes and setting them next to the side of the lake and walked in, and started to wash the blood off my face. I looked at my hands 'it happened again, I was supposed to be in control this time', I felt hands go around my waist,I stiffened and looked behind me to see Diana. I looked down at the water, I felt her push closer and her breasts on my back, "Diana what are you doing?", she rested her head on my shoulder, "you rescued me" she turned her head and kissed my cheek "thank you". We stood in the water for what felt like forever, i felt her heart beat, and the warmth of her body as it pressed against mine. "We should get out before we catch a cold" I finally said, she mumbled something and reluctantly letting go of me and we walked out of the lake. I adverted my eyes as she dressed and got my clothes on. I muttered a few words, reached into my pocket and grabbed a blanket. I had infused my robe with magic so that i could do some tricks if need, and one was that i could pull almost anything from my room back at the institute through my pocket of my robe, the only catch is i could only do it once a day because it took a lot to pull it through.I handed Diana the blanket and she layed down next to a tree, i walked over to another one and rested my back against it and stared at the moon.

_Flashback~_

"_AHHHHHHH" i screamed as a group of Rakkor guards cut my body with their swords, "betrayer, you are not worthy of being alive" one spat at me, another raised his fist punching me in the stomach, i lurched forward spitting up blood. i kept my head down, my arms were chained to separate walls while my feet were chained below me. i was slightly suspended in the air. i felt another punch connect with my ribs breaking a few, i only grunted, my body numb after the days of torture. After another hour or so of grueling torture they left, leaving me hanging there bleeding out, my were forced shut from the beating, i felt like giving up, i started embracing the darkness. "Do not give up, my vessel" i heard a beautiful soothing voice speak out to me, i looked up at what now replaced the dark sky, a globe of pure silver light, it was beautiful. _

"_You will survive this my young one, and embrace the anger and wipe whis world of the ones that hurt my people", i looked at it, a silhouette of a young girl floated in front of the moon, "embrace me, let me give you the power to wipe them out" she said, i felt the moon shine on me more, embracing the coldness it gave off and the power, it felt amazing, i closed my eyes and then opened them again, back in the prison, i looked out the window through the bars, there the moon shone on me, i felt the power coursing through my veins. i pulled at the chains, they broke easily, silver aura rushing around me, i felt incredible power, guards rushed in, weapons drawn, looking at me in shock. i looked back at them raising my arm, i put power into the chain as i brought it down it extended with new silver aura chains, they came down on the guards easily ripping through their bodies. i walked out of the prison, as i made my way through, i slaughted the people, i killed anyone in my path, until finally i saw a someone walking among the streets, alittle girl, my arm instantly raised, 'NO' i yelled, but my arm kept going, 'RUN PLEASE RUN!' but she just stood there looking at me, my arm came down with the chains, i watched as it came down….._

"Relfur!" I woke up instantly, there was Diana looking at me with a sad face, i felt tears running down my face, she moved her hand to my cheek wiping away a tear, "what's wrong?" she asked, i looked at her sadness in both our faces, "you would never think of me the same if i told you Diana", she looked at me sadly, and nodded. Diana rested her head on my shoulder, i rested my head on hers lightly, "thank you again" she whispered and fell asleep, i looked down at her and smiled, i could feel her heart beat, her chest rising and falling slowly in a rhythm, i soon closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

I woke up to pounding on my door, opening my eyes slowly i looked at my alarm clock, _11:30 pm, _'who the fuck is waking me up this late' i thought, i slowly swung my legs to the edge of my bed, the cool air breezing against my legs and chest, i shivered a little, i was only wearing my boxers, i walked to the door grabbing the doorknob and slowly opening it. There was no one there, 'what the fuck, stupid Diamond 1's trying to mess with me' i closed the door, i then felt a tug at my back as i was lifted off the ground and pulled towards my bed, 'What the fuck' i thought as i let out a small yelp. i then felt arms go around me and flip me over as i landed on my bed, there directly above me was Diana with a seductive smile on her face, her face came closer to mine hair cascading down and acting as a curtain of beautiful silver go around me blocking the outside world. She brought her head down, noses touching, lips an inch apart, i layed there perfectly still, heat rising to my face, "Diana what are-", i was cut off before i could finish my sentence as she smashed her lips into mine, i was shocked for a second, then i pushed back wrapping one arm around her waist bringing her closer and another to her chest grabbing one of her beautiful mounds, she whimpered in my mouth as i started massaging her breast.

We broke the kiss breathing for air, "that….was unexpected" i said, then i grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side, she covered her breasts with her arms blushing and looking away. I slowly grabbed one and pulled it down then the other, "why are you so embarassed, your more beautiful than the moon herself", she smiled still blushing, i then sat up grabbing one breast in my right and the other in my mouth as i suckled on her tit. She started to moan, i started to feel moisture build up between her legs, she started to grind herself against my now hard member, i held back a grunt as i switched breasts, she grinded harder, this time i let out a grunt and bit softly bit down on her erect tit, she arched her back and let out a long loud moan as her body trembled, she grabbed my head and hugged it tightly as she came. i felt the liquid through her pants, she let go of my head and looked at me, "my turn" she said as she pushed me back, she crawled up to me and kissed me then went back down as she did she pulled my boxers off releasing my bulge from its confines, she stared at it for a second, then grabbed it and started to rub up and down in a steady rhythm. Diana looked up at me for a second then put the tip in her mouth and started to suck, slowly going down, then back up, she started to go faster and faster, i felt it start to build up inside me, "Diana im, im about to cum", at that she started to go faster, i came in her mouth, she sucked and swallowed it all. Diana crawled back up to me and kissed me, "how did that feel?" she asked, "i-i-it was amazing" "im surprised it was the first time i've done that", i looked at her a second, then smiled i flipped her over, she yelped a little and i kissed her, then i slowly made my way down kissing her neck then her right boob then her left and slowly down her stomach.

I made it in between her legs and stared at her lower lips, i started to lick and she moaned, "o-o-oh my" she said in between breaths, i licked her more and then stuck my tongue in between her folds, she yelped in delight, as her folds pressed against my tongue tightly. I took my tongue out and started to lick her clitorus and then started to suck on it, she inhaled and i started to finger her, she moaned louder and louder, then i bit down on it lightly and her back arched and she let out a long moan as she came in my mouth. She shuddered a little more and then layed there unmoving trying to catch her breath, i lapped up her juices and kissed her softly, "please...Relfur….i want you inside me" "are you sure?" "yes please, please Relfur",i looked at her then slowly guided my tip to her folds, slowly poked her, "stop teas-" she tried to finish but was cut off as i put my manhood all the way in her. i felt a warm liquid come out of her folds, her hands gripping at the sheets, her head turned, eyes closed, "are you okay?" "y-y-y-yes, just give me a minute", we laid there for a few seconds then she looked at me and nodded and started kissing me, i started to pull out stopping at just before my tip left her entrance then thrusting back in, she moaned in my mouth as i kept thrusting at a slow rhythm, "faster….please" she said before she smashed her lips to mine again, i started to move faster and she moaned louder in my mouth, i felt the familiar feeling build up, "Diana i'm about to cum" i said as i moved my head away from hers, "i am too" she said in between moans. "i-im cumming" "inside, i want to feel all of you inside me", as i thrusted her more intensely, i did one finally pound, our hips slamming together, her back arching and she let out a moaned so loud i thought the people next door would hear her, i felt her juices spurt out of her, and she shuddered. I layed next to her, panting trying to catch my breath, i looked over to her and kissed her, "I love you Relfur", it took me by surprise but then i thought about it quickly, we had gone through so much and now we had made love, "i love you too, Diana", she smiled and kissed me while curling up next to me, she soon fell asleep and i whispered "No one will ever hurt you again" as i closed my eyes i could have sworn a smile spread across her lips.

**Hoped you enjoyed**

**~Green**


End file.
